


Day 4 - Grappling with Emotions

by moonblossom



Series: Pre-Nickels Nickels 30 Day Challenge [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Accidental Erections, Friendly competition, M/M, Play-fighting, Sparring, Team Sidewinder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a little sweaty grappling between friends?</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 4: Competition</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 - Grappling with Emotions

The whoops, hollers, and loud cussing carried out across the camp and Kelly grinned, making a beeline for the relatively flat square of dirt they'd cleared out. The team had been on edge for several days after infuriating orders that had basically amounted to _Hurry up and wait_ and he knew his boys were bursting with nervous energy. Clearly they'd decided to vent some of it.

When he got to the improvised sparring ring they'd set up, Nick had Owen pinned to the ground, one knee threateningly pressing into Owens's abdomen. Kelly whistled, half in encouragement, half in reminder. He was in no mood to patch them up from their own stupidity today. He sauntered over to the pile of crates where the rest of them were loitering and grinned.

"Glad you showed up, Doc," Ty laughed. "Nick's beat all of us so far, I think he needs his ego popped." Behind Ty, Eli grinned broadly and reached out to squeeze Kelly's shoulder in encouragement.

Kelly smirked and made a show of cracking his knuckles, and then rolled his head from side to side to loosen his neck.

"I'll see what I can do," he said quietly, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it, before bending to unlace his boots.

Owen shuffled over to the pile of crates they were sitting on with a look on his face that would sour new milk. His eyes brightened somewhat when he noticed Kelly getting ready though.

"Show him up, Doc. He's being a dick."

Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Nick? Never!"

They laughed, turning towards Nick, who grinned widely and flipped them all off. Kelly's breath hitched as he caught himself studying the play of Nick's broad muscles, admiring the way the thin sheen of sweat highlighted his freckled shoulders. He rubbed a hand over his face, wondering where the fuck that had come from.

Kelly stepped into the rough square they'd marked off as the ring, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet a couple of times to limber up. He brought his fists up to cover his chin, circling slowly. Nick smirked and made a _come here_ gesture with one hand before mirroring Kelly's pose.

For a moment, neither of them moved much, merely shifting weight and shuffling slightly, trying to catch the other off-guard.

Nick may have had the size advantage, but Kelly was fast and flexible, and he didn't have any plans to lose his perfect sparring record today. When Nick lunged, he spun on one heel, shifting out of the way and connecting his other foot with the back of Nick's calf.

Nick grunted and rebalanced himself, but didn't fall. Kelly twisted so they were facing each other again and grounded himself as Nick rushed forward, shoulder slamming into Kelly's chest. They tumbled and rolled, both already panting with the effort. As they grappled, Nick managed to use his bulk to get Kelly flat on his back. Nick grinned down at Kelly; his smile was full of mischief but his eyes glittered with something Kelly didn't quite recognise.

They both stilled, Nick still hovering over Kelly's prone form, and Kelly realised he was already more than half-hard. He had no idea what had set him off, but with their proximity there was no chance Nick hadn't felt it. Kelly's heart was thrumming in his ears, but through the roaring noise he heard Ty shouting out a count-down in the distance.

Before he even realised what he was doing, Kelly tipped his head up and impulsively kissed Nick to throw him off balance. And did it ever work. Nick pulled away as if he'd been burned and Kelly took advantage of his confusion to flip them. He pinned Nick with his hands and knees, willing his cock to remove itself from the fucking equation before he had to lean into Nick any further.

He heard Ty's three-count followed by the cheering of the rest of his team and sat up with a groan. The adrenaline was burned away now, as was the confusing and unexpected curl of arousal he'd felt moments ago. He stood up and stepped back, never taking his eyes off of Nick.

Nick studied him for a moment, his face still unreadable as he stood. Then he broke into a grin and pointed at Kelly, finger nearly poking him in the chest.

"Points deducted for unsportsmanlike conduct, Abbott."

Kelly let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and felt the weight of his nerves lift. Whatever had happened there, Nick didn't seem to mind.

He felt a heavy hand clap him on the shoulder in congratulations and looked up into Eli's smiling face.

"Fuck unsportsmanlike conduct, your record's clean, Doc."

"I should fucking hope so," Kelly smirked and glanced over at Ty, who nodded.

"All's fair in love and war, right? Sorry, Irish. The win stands."

Nick grumbled, but it was more for show than anything else. He threw an arm around Kelly's shoulder.

"I'll get you eventually."

"You stink. And no you won't." Kelly grinned, ducking under Nick's arm and bee-lining for the showers.

"Yeah I will!" Nick's shout carried across the grounds, but it was tempered by laughter. Kelly never even stopped to look behind him, confident that Nick would be there no matter what.


End file.
